24 Kids and Counting
by Otpshipqueen
Summary: Clarke puts her foot down.. but as Bellamy has said before, He doesn't take orders from her.


"Bellamy. No."

"Clarke—"

"NO."

Bellamy let out a exasperated breath. He'd been pleading with Clarke for hours in the warehouse, with Maya lurking over his shoulder laughing, about what they were going to do with all the children Mt. Weather was currently housing. When all was said and done they more likely than not, will be orphaned.

"They're too young to fend for themselves!" He says, his voice growing a bit heated.

"Bellamy. I swear to god if you bring those kids back here—"

"What. You'll _what_ Clarke." He taunted.

 _Silence_. He bathed in the feeling of victory in the first minuted. The following 3 however, were not as welcomed.

"Clarke..?" He said cautiously. He heard a click and realized the radio had been disconnected from her end all this time.

"Uh.. she left." Raven's voice came through.

"She what?" He said, more than a little angry that she ended their discussion.

"Well, Wick may have tossed her out." She said apologetically.

"He _what?"_ His voiced raised a bit too loud and this gained him a look from Maya. He rolled his eyes and ignored her. It was safer now, the grounder army was out, the acid fog was off and Mt. Weather was all but defeated.

"Well. It got all kinds on intense in here and, well… I mean Wick and I _are_ working…"

"Where is she?" He says trying to decide if he's going to either laugh or start screaming.

"Not sure, after Wick told her to beat it, she fired outta here and I haven't seen her since."

"Course." He says feeling irritation bloom in him. "Well if you see the _princess_ tell her this conversation is _not_ over." There was silence on the other end.

"Raven?"

"Yeah…sure..whatever you say.." Raven sounded odd.

"Alright well, since you're busy and I've got kids to round up, i'll let you go."

"Busy, right—Wick, stop it!" Raven's voice faded out into a fit of giggles, he'd never actually heard Raven Reyes _giggle_ before. His imagination was going places and he didn't like it. So he abruptly switched off the radio Monty had put together and turned to Maya, who was trying (and failing) to hide the laughter threatening to come bubbling up.

"What?" He asked with his signature "I'm Bellamy Blake and I'm angry at the world" tone.

"You know, i'm just a little bit glad that Cage forced that marrow on me, because now i'll get to meet the infamous Raven and… see Clarke again.." Her voice sounded less than thrilled at the last part. Bellamy bristled at her words. Someone had to die for her to be able to be coming with them. A life lost. One of _his_ people's lives. The only thing that kept him from lashing out was the fact that the dead's fate can't be changed, whats done is done. But as he looked over at Maya he realized that she was so used to death and horror, that joking about it didn't seem to bother her..he guessed that that was what growing up with hundreds of people being bled in the next room did to you. He chose instead to ignore her comment.

"Com'mon, lets go get the kids."

 **XXXXX**

"Wick! Come on… I have to work..Clarke expected the rest of these by tonight!" She half heartedly pleaded as Wick placed another kiss to her neck.

"Oh, don't mind me." He said, and she could feel him smile, before he pressed another kiss just below her ear.

"By all means," He continued, gesturing to the table in front of her, still placing heated kisses on whatever exposed skin he could find. "I love to watch you work."

Raven hesitated for a moment, then dropped her tools and twisted around in her chair.

"Ah, what the hell." She said before firmly pressing her lips to his.

 **XXXXX**

' _Who the HELL does he think he is?_ '

Clarke thought to herself as she paced around her quarters.

 _'King of the damn mountain thats what!'_

She placed a hand over her face and exhaled loudly. They couldn't take in all of those children..they didn't have the space let alone the resources! They could barely find enough for themselves, they could hardly afford to share what little they had with a bunch of kids. There had to be another option.

"Clarke!" Abby called from somewhere else. "Lexa is here to see you!" Clarke shook her head, ridding herself of any thought of Bellamy or those kids, for now..

"Lexa." She said with a nod.

"Clarke. My people are ready if yours are. It is time to move against Mt Weather officially."

"Alright. Raven is putting the final touches on the weapons against the reapers. We should have them by tonight."

"So tonight we make our plans. Tomorrow we take Mt Weather." Clarke nods. Lexa and her men mount their horses and are gone. As Clarke walks back inside the Ark, she picks up the radio she keeps on her belt and presses the button

"Bellamy?" It's a few beats before he responds and, as always, she counts the moments before her heart starts again.

"What?" He asks a bit gruffly, obviously still a bit angry from earlier.

"Lexa was just here. If everything goes according to plan we'll be there tomorrow to get you."

"Good. I'm getting tired of the never ending halls, reminds me too much of the Ark."

"I know _exactly_ how you feel." Bellamy sometimes forgot that Clarke endured this hell first.

"I'm gonna go check on Raven, radio again in an hour?"

"Copy that."

 **XXXXX**

Miraculously, despite Wicks's…distractions..Raven had been able to finish her work and they had all left Camp Jaha that morning to..what remained of, TonDc.

"Your army is ready?" Lexa asked, and Clarke wasn't sure if what they had classified as an army.. but sure, why not.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Then there is no time to lose. Lets go."

 **XXXXX**

"Clarke left here this morning and she's probably headed towards you by now." Raven told Bellamy.

"Alright. We'll be ready." He clicked the radio off and turning to Maya.

"You know the plan?" He asked in a low voice as if Raven could still hear. She nodded.

 **XXXXX**

"Alright you guys, now stay here and stay quiet. No matter what you hear." All the kids simultaneously nodded. They trusted Bellamy. He had them all locked in the Warehouse, purely for their own protection. Clarke may, but he still didn't trust the grounders or their leader and he wouldn't put it past them to slaughter the enemy's children.

He and Maya ran to the Harvest chamber and opened the door.

"It's time." He said to them and they let out a war cry as he turned and left the room. He could feel them following him, it made him feel powerful and in control, as he had those first few days on Earth. He walked down a hallway where he heard yelling and the sound of medal on medal. As he got closer with his group he could see what it was he had been hearing. Clarke was at the other end, walking toward him, sword slung over her shoulder and gun in hand. She had an entire army behind her, just like him, and they were cutting down any and all Mountain men who dared get in their way. She didn't look like the daughter of a doctor anymore. She looked like a warrior, a general. They met in the middle.

"Bellamy I—"

' _Nope Princess.'_ He thought and then dropped his weapon and through his arms around her in a quick but firm hug which she, stunned for only a second, quickly reciprocated.

' _You took me by surprise last time. Now it's my turn.'_ He chuckled to himself causing her to pull away and give him a quizzical look,

"What?" she said cautiously. He just shook his head.

"Lets take this damn Mountain." He said it so strongly and Clarke had this look of admiration in her eye he would definitely have to come back to later. But for now she just nodded and they were off. Some how their two groups had melded together and they were now leading them side by side.

"Lexa's on the other side of the Mountain with the rest of them, we split the army in half."

"Good plan." He said nodding

"Where's Maya? Jaspers going to want to make sure she's safe."

"She is." He said simply. He'd left her with the children and he didn't exactly want Clarke to know what he'd done just yet.

"Alright. How many people have gotten the marrow so far?"

"Cage, his father, Maya.. a dozen of so more? I'm not sure."

"Maya? Did she..?" He knew what she was asking. Did Maya ask for it so she could be with Jasper.

"No.. Cage found her nosing around the med bay looking for anything that might help us, he held her down and forced it on her. Sick bastard." Clarke nodded.

"Every one with the marrow already in them lives. But Cage dies. He's responsible for all of this. President Wallace lives too." Clarke's voice sounded sure and steady.

"Clarke I don't think.." he started to protest.

"I'm minimizing the losses, not _everyone_ has to die here today. I have too much blood on my hands already." Bellamy turned to look at her at that.

"Clarke, we've all done things." She nodded but he could tell she still felt the guilt weighing down on her."

 **XXXXX**

It was relatively easy. Mt Weather didn't stand a chance. They rounded up roughly 20..something people who didn't burn when they let the radiation in, and if any of them were lying, then they'd find out soon enough. Bellamy had convinced Clarke after a long hour of arguing that he would stay behind to tie up some loose ends.

"Well before you come back, get rid of this awful uniform," she said, her fingers picking at his clothes, he swatted them away laughing.

"It really does nothing for you." She says playfully and they both laugh.

"Alright Maya, any bright ideas?" Bellamy said referring to the 20 something "Barely older than toddlers" they had locked in the warehouse.

"Not at the moment..no." she said and he raked his had over his face.

"Alright. One problem at a time. I told Clarke We'd collect all the supplies from here and bring them back with us so.. Lets start at the med bay and work our way back, maybe one of us will have an epiphany while we work." Maya nodded and they both headed the med bay.

 **XXXXX**

"EPIPHANY!" Maya yelled and Bellamy turned and looked at her like she'd sprouted a second head.

"What the hell?"

"Bone marrow!" She shouted like it made all the sense in the world and she wasn't just ranting like a crazy person.

"Oh lord have mercy, not you too." He said placing a hand to his forehead only half joking.

"No! No. Look!" She said rushing over to him and shoving a jar of brown looking liquid at him.

"Ah." he said realizing what it was and shoved it back into her arms. He had no desire to hold that thing.

"How does this help us exactly?" He said ignoring the obvious answer he didn't like.

"We have to give this to the kids." She said nodding

"No way." He shook his head.

"Bellamy, its going to waste anyway.." He looked at her. She was talking about it as if it were a jug of milk they had to drink before the expiration date! He was about to start shouting when she actually said something that made sense.

"If this stuff doesn't get used, they died for nothing. This can save lives.. those kids are so tiny, even a little bit of this in their system would cure them.." Bellamy's resolve softened.

"Alright. Lets go."

 **XXXXX**

"Bellamy Blake, calling Ark station. Ark station please respond."

"Bellamy. It's Raven. Clarke said everything went good and the 47 are back here safe and sound. Did you and Maya get all the supplies?"

"Uhh..yeah.. you could say that." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bellamy.." Raven said in a warning tone "What did you do?"

"Just don't let Clarke kill me.." He heard Raven sigh on the other end and then hang up. He took a deep breath and turned to the kids behind him.

"Alright listen up, I want a single file line. Everyone holds the hand of the person in front of them. Do NOT stray from the group. Got it?" they all nod.

"Good, now lets go."

 **XXXXX**

"You think he's what..?" Clarke said trying to remain calm.

"Well, I'm not sure..just by the way he acted.."

"Argh!" Clarke yelled, more like groaned, before raising her arms above her head in exasperation and leaving.

 **XXXXX**

"Open the gate!" Clarke heard her mother yell outside.

" _That has to be Bellamy.'_ She thought. She headed outside just in time to see Bellamy followed by a train of 20 something kids.

"I _know_ I'm not seeing this right now. _"_ She said already feeling the anger growing in her. But Clarke was smart and this wasn't any of the kids' fault. It was _his._

 _"_ Bellamy," She says with a smile, feigning happiness. " I'm so glad you made it back in one piece!" He smiled at her cautiously.

"Follow me, there's something i'd like to show you." Bellamy, skeptical as he was, followed her into her quarters. Once inside her facade dropped, and she whirled on him and punched him hard in the arm.

"What the _hell_ Clarke?!" He demanded

"Don't you ' _what the hell Clarke'_ me! You _know_ what that was for. What were you thinking?!" She shouted he opened his mouth to retaliate, explain himself, but she cut him off.

"I _specifically_ told you _not_ to bring them back here! Now we have what? 23 new mouths to feed!"

"24." Bellamy said simply.

"What?" Clarke said sharply as she glared daggers at him.

"Thats how many kids there are 24. You were off by one." This earned him another smack to his arm, now exposed since he'd changed from the guards outfit.

"BECAUSE THATS BETTER?!" She shrieked and turned her back on him. He rolled his eyes.

"Clarke, everything gonna be fine. Chill out."

"Chill out? CHILL OUT?!" She spun around her hand up to strike him again, but this time he caught her wrist in a firm but unhurting grip. He pulls her towards him.

"Alright. First of all, I'm gonna need you to stop hitting me. It's annoying." Clarke huffed as she struggled against his grip.

"I'll stop hitting you when you stop deserving it." She sneered. He pulled her even closer an tightened his grip a bit. Clarke was so distracted by the closeness of him it never even occurred to her that she had another hand. He smirked at her in response.

They stood that way just staring at each other, neither of them willing tot budge, not on their points and definitely not on their current stance, until, they heard sheepish foot steps inching their way every so slowly down the hall. Moments later a tiny sandy-blonde head popped out from behind the door. Bellamy recognized him immediately. It was Lovejoy's son.. he loved all of the Mt. Weather children.. but he had always been a bit fonder of him, and only Maya knew why.

"You're Clarke, aren't you." Clarke turned away from Bellamy to look at the child.

"Yes.. I am." Clarke said trying to shake herself of the anger ebbing off of her for the man next to her. Whoever this kid was, it was definitely not his fault.

"This is Nathan." Bellamy said, regarding the kid. Nathan gave him an annoyed look & Bellamy help up his hands.

"Sorry- Nate. This is _Nate._ " He corrected himself. Clarke dropped down to Nate's level and stuck her hand out to him.

"Hi Nate, welcome to Camp Jaha." She said with a smile. Nate only looked at her hand and then her face with a suddenly sad expression.

"You don't want us here.." He said casting his gaze to the floor. Clarke was taken aback.

"What? I—"

"I heard you arguing with Bellamy.."

"Oh..Nate, I—"

"He said you'd change your mind when you saw us. That you'd love us…" Nate looked at her with big sad eyes and her heart and resolve melted. She reached out and pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

"Nate, i don't know what you think you heard," She shifted her gaze up to bellamy, who was standing with his arms crossed and looking down on them with an expression (that included a rather adorable smirk) that she couldn't read, when she said the next part.

"But I do love you, and you and your friends can stay here as long as you want." At this Nate returned Clarke's hug and Bellamy's face erupted into a grin of both admiration and triumph. Clarke glared at him, but her gaze softened into a warm almost motherly one as she looked at Nate who had untangled himself from her and run to secure himself around Bellamy's legs.

 **XXXXX**

"Say it." Bellamy said knocking his shoulder into her.

"Say what?" Clarke said with a slight laugh, trying to feign oblivion.

"That I was right, and you were wrong." He says with a chuckle, Clarke rolls her eyes.

"What else is new." She mused and he gave her a look.

" _Fine._ " she all but groaned. He looked at her expectantly

"I'm _waiting_. _"_ He said feigning impatience. She sighed.

"Fine. Bellamy Blake, you were right. I was wrong. Happy?" He smiled down at her.

"Very." She blushed, although she wasn't quite sure why.

"Bellamy I—" She started when all of a sudden a swarm of kids rushed at them.

"TAG! You're it!" One of the smaller kids had been chased down and was now 'it'. He looked up at Bellamy pleadingly.

( _The game they had come up with was a bit complex. Who ever was it got chased and once they were caught they would choose someone else to be it, the person 'it' before was now out of the game for the day.)_

"Bellamy.." Clarke said warningly, but he ignored her.

"Clarke, he doesn't stand a chance if I don't." He said as he lifted the kid onto his back. Clarke got an idea just then.

"Fine." She said as she turned to the group of kids and offered a hand to the first kid who took it and helped them onto her back as-well.

"We'll just have to see who wins here." She said cockily. and Bellamy looked amused.

"Alright princess. Lets do this." He said just before he took off and she scrambled after him. They ran the length of Camp Jaha and Out the open gates the group of kids scampering after them. They tore through the now safe forest, Bellamy a few yards ahead of Clarke with the head start he'd taken, but Clarke was gaining on him. She eventually caught up with him when they reached a clearing about a half mile outside of camp. She tackled him and they went down together, kids and all. They children jumped up laughing and went to rejoin their friends who were playing down at the other end of the clearing. Bellamy and Clarke were left in a tangled heap of limbs, laughing on the ground.

"I can't believe you caught me!" Bellamy said almost hysterical. Clarke punched him again, laughing.

"Okay, that's it." He said, pretending to be fed up. He moved so he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. "Again with the hitting me, whats that about anyway?"

"I told you." She said, trying to be serious. " I'll stop hitting, when you stop deserving." He rolled his eyes and she took the opportunity to roll them again. Now she was the one pinning him to the ground. He glared up at her, and she laughed. He got a wicked look in his eye and Clarke only had moments to realize what was happening when his hands her suddenly at her waste and he was tickling her.

"Bellamy!" She gasped for air as she laughed, all the while he was tickling her mercilessly.

"Bellamy!" She squealed "Stopp!" He only laughed at her as she fell on top of him no longer able to support her weight under his attack.

"Bell!" She whined, and this time he finally did stop. She hung her head over his shoulder gasping for air. After a few seconds she rolled off of him and stared at the sky. He was quiet for too long though and she looked over at him to find him already looking at her.

"What?" She said with a smile.

"You called me Bell." He said simply. She blushed. She had, hadn't she? She hadn't even noticed. She'd been calling him Bell in her head for some time now.. it must have just slipped out.

"No one calls me that but O.." He continued

"Sorry.." She quickly apologized, looking away. "I hear Octavia calling you that all the time, it must have just slipped out..I—" He cut her off.

"I don't mind.."

"What?" She asked, finally looking at him again.

"I really don't..I like you calling me Bell. Bellamy seems to formal, and you and me.." He chuckled. "We're anything but that." She smiled and blushed again, casting her gaze down.

"Well then _Bell_. You think its time we head back?" He nodded getting up from the ground and then helping her up too.

"Come on kids!" He called to the rambunctious children. They came running over.

As they walked back to camp with the sun setting behind them, Bellamy draped his arm over Clarke's shoulders, she sighed contently as she leaned into him.

"Hey Bell?" She said looked up at him.

"Hm?" He hummed

"I'm glad you didn't listen to me. About the kids I mean." He smiled

"Yeah, me too Princess. Me too."


End file.
